When an application is started in an information processing device, an entrance screen for calling different functions of the application may be displayed.
An application that provides functions related to viewing of a program often uses a plurality of screens that allows viewers to use different functions (e.g., a viewing screen for viewing of a program, a setting screen for configuration of recording, etc.). We have envisaged that viewer convenience is improved by presenting useful information to viewers on a screen that serves as a source of transition to a plurality of screens related to viewing of a program.